1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of making liquid rocket engine combustion chambers.
2. Prior art
It is known to make a rocket engine combustion chamber by casting a liner and then forging it into the desired hourglass shape. Cooling channels are then cut in the outer surface of the liner, followed by filling the cooling channels with wax. A thin layer of copper is then electrodeposited over the filled channels and a thicker layer of nickel is electrodeposited over the copper layer. The wax is then removed from the channels to leave them clear and a multi-part clamshell jacket is fitted around the liner and the entire assembly is welded together to form a combustion chamber.
A major disadvantage of this process is that there are numerous welds which cannot be inspected. Failure of one of the welds can result in a catastrophic failure of a space shuttle being lifted into orbit by the rocket motor.
Another disadvantage of this conventional process is that it is very expensive and time consuming, the electrodeposition of the copper and nickel layers alone requiring thousands of man hours and great expense.